bakuganfandomcom-20200222-history
Player (Bakugan: Battle Brawlers)
The Player character (named "Player 1" by default) is from the Bakugan: Battle Brawlers video game. His Guardian Bakugan is Leonidas/Omega Leonidas. The Player has a number of customization options, including hairstyle, hair color, skin tone, clothing, clothing color, and main Attribute. However, the Player is always male. Biography Bakugan Battle Brawlers (video game) In the beginning of the game, the Player is in the park, where Shuji and Akira accuse him of making fun of how they battle. When the Player denies it, Shuji challenges him to a battle. The player is frightened as he doesn't know how to brawl. Suddenly, Dan Kuso appears and offers to teach the player how to battle. After you beat Shuji, he tells the Player that he should wait until the tournament for Shuji's real strength to be unleashed. As they run away, Shuji tells Akira he let the Player win. Dan comments on how great the match was, and tells the Player that if he gets stronger, he could even participate in the tournament Shuji mentioned earlier. However, without a Bakugan of his own, the Player wonders how he can ever find anything like Drago. Suddenly, there is a strange flash, and a Bakugan appears, who calls himself Leonidas. He agrees to be the Player's Bakugan partner, and the Player registers for the Neo Challenegers Tournament. After he wins, he meets up with Dan, Runo and Marucho. Runo and Marucho find Leonidas' aggressive attacks to be a little strange, and Runo mentions that the Bakugan she's asked haven't even heard of him, which the Player dismisses as envy. After they leave, Dan tells the Player not to worry about them, and that the next tournament is the Supreme Tag Team Tournament. As they wait in the registration room, Dan tells the player that they are one step ahead of the UBT, the Ultimate Battle Tournament. After the Tag Team Tournament, the next one is a Battle Royale; Dan invites the Player to practice together at the park. When he enters the park, however, he receives a message saying Dan was defeated by a mysterious brawler. As the player registers for the Brave Battlers Tournament, Julie confronts him and accuses him of being that mysterious brawler. While he denies it, Julie believes otherwise, citing Leonidas' aggressiveness as proof. Runo and Marucho agree with Julie, but the Player places his trust in Leonidas, shocking the Bakugan. Julie refuses to relent, however, telling him "Your name is mud in this tournament, kid." After he wins the tournament, he hears a strange voice say that the battle was a joke. The owner of that voice appears before the Player and reveals himself to be Marduk, the greatest Bakugan battler in the world. As Marduk challenges the Player to a battle, his Guardian Bakugan, Vladitor, says he knows Leonidas and that Leonidas was born in the Doom Dimension. The player asks Leonidas if he is lying, but Leonidas confirms Vladitor's statements and admits that he originally wanted to take his anger out on other Bakugan until he met the Player. So the player finally accepts and defeats Marduk, who says that he should wait until the UBT for Marduk's true power. After that, the player meets Shun during registration for the Maximum Battle Tournament. Trivia *According to the Bakugan Battle Brawlers video game factsheet, the Player's name was originally going to be Rikku. *The Player was also originally intended to be a Haos Brawler. Gallery ImagesCA24IJ2T.jpg|A Ventus Player with Leonidas Bkgn_vg_attribute_selection_-_360.jpg|The Attribute selection screen in the Xbox 360 version Bkgn_vg_hair_style_DS.jpg|Hair style options in the DS version Bkgn_vg_clothing_options_360.jpg|Shirt options in the Xbox 360 version Category:Humans Category:Male Category:Video Game Characters Category:Haos Users Category:Pyrus Users Category:Ventus Users Category:Darkus Users Category:Aquos Users Category:Subterra Users Category:Battle Brawlers